The Cords
To be in a Cord means you have access to a whole network of help. Hiring, trading, accepting missions is just some of the ways they can help. In order to gain access to other cords you must first have a Blue cord. From there you build upon your successes as an individual. A person without a Blue cord is considered a criminal or at the very least looked down upon. Should you choose not to have a Cord at all expect the treatment of your person to be less than that of the "Lesser" races. Cord colors Red Cord This cord signifies the Sacrifice of Blood and Sweat. To earn this Cord you must first prove to a Merchant of the Red Cord, that you have skills. You spend your time crafting, trading or schmoozing with the local leaders. Red Cords unique in that they do not sully themselves with the business of other cords except Blue. To become a Red Cord means that you gain influence over others and your words have true meaning in any political setting. Failure to uphold these expectations is grounds for expulsion. There are four levels of this Cord: Caravanner, Trader, Merchant and Craftsman White Cord ' These are your Bounty Hunters. This group is considered reckless and chaotic in their pursuit of their Query. They also collect Cords from any group they deem evil. The only group that gains any respect from the White Cords is the Red Cords. To become a White Cord one must apprentice with a Hunter within the Cord. There are four levels of this Cord: Initiate, Guardsman, Hunter and Chapter Leader.' Black Cord Black Cords are also known by the name “Unseen Cord”. This group doesn’t wear their cords in public. Instead it is tattooed on them with an ink that seems invisible. The Black Cords are your thieves and burglars. This group has a deal with the Red Cords but tries to stay under the radar. There are three known positions of the Black Cord: Padfoot, Pickpocket, and Thief. Brown Cord Brown Cords are one with nature. They are what we know as Hippies. The only difference is that Chaos magicians tend to flock to this group. The Chaos of nature gives them the ability to be a little loose with magic earning this group an infamous rep. There are three levels of this Cord: Wind, Tornado and Wildfire. Green Cord The Scholars Guild wears the color green. They have a wide network and make sure to acquire knowledge through study, not deals. They are a fairly new cord and as such have an influx of new recruits. They have three levels to this Cord: Bookworm, Knower and Scholar. Blue Cords Blue cords are everywhere at all times. You are the backbone of society and get all types of jobs. If you do not have a Blue Cord you are considered unemployable in any line of work other than peasantry. There are three levels of this Cord: Strongarm, Glamour and Adventurer. *Purple Cord* This is an exclusive Cord. You are approached by this group only after a successful kill that you got away with, or so you think. The Purple Cords recruit from all different places and you can only become a member through a ritual that binds you to them. You leave when you die. There is only one level and all Purple Cords bear the title of Dagnir. Desriptions of the actual cord Each Cord has an enchantment placed on them by the sponsor who gave it to them. That way they can’t be copied/counterfeited. Black cords are imbued with magic tattoos.